


apricus

by vaalkyrie



Series: moving on (is learning how to live without you) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant (?), Flashbacks, M/M, Pining Miya Atsumu, Weddings, some of the inarizaki boys appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaalkyrie/pseuds/vaalkyrie
Summary: apricus (adj.) - full of sunlightalternatively,atsumu miya basks in hinata shouyou.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: moving on (is learning how to live without you) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893694
Comments: 19
Kudos: 102





	apricus

_apricus (adj.) - full of sunlight_

_alternatively, atsumu miya basks in hinata shouyou._

  
  


_“Shouyou,” The orange haired spiker perks up just a bit at the sound of his name, and he turns around to look at the person who had called for him. The corner of his mouth twinges ever so slightly, settling for a smirk as he points at the boy across the net. “I’ll toss to ya one of these days.”_

_He turns around, the confused expressions of the first year duo from Karasuno lingering in his thoughts as his own expression changes into one of determination. With a voice dripping of confidence and just the slightest bit threatening, he adds._

_“But before that, I’ll destroy you at the Interhigh, so you better brace yourself.”_

* * *

Today was the day.

Atsumu is still a bit unbelieving of the fact that the fateful encounter with Karasuno during nationals seven years ago has led to this moment. If anyone had told him he would be in this position, he would have laughed in their faces and called them an idiot before walking away. It was absurd. But alas, the best things come unexpected. At this point, he had fully accepted that fact. Especially since the force that is Hinata Shouyou has stubbornly decided to become part of his life. 

He glances at himself in the mirror as he buttons up his dress shirt. He’s feeling jittery all over, anxious for this whole thing to begin. But he supposes that’s how everyone feels during a wedding. 

* * *

  
  


_“Hello everyone, I’ll work hard!”_

_Atsumu is a bit in awe of the once shrimpy Karasuno middle blocker, who has now grown into a tanned and well-built young man. He could tell that Sakusa was a bit taken aback at the appearance of their newest member, but he knew that the latter would never admit it. Bokuto was practically hopping off the walls in excitement, much to the amusement of their other members._

_He was aware that Hinata had come to the try-outs the Jackals had run a few weeks ago, had even dropped by to check out the hopefuls.  
_

_To say that he was surprised by how much Hinata has changed is a hilarious understatement._

_Hinata moved on the court with a certain awareness and confidence that wasn’t quite there when he had played against him years ago. It was much obvious that he had sharper focus now, with how extremely good he was at floor defense. Back at the nationals, he only had a glimpse of how terrifying Hinata could be on the court. But now, he was able to see him perform to his full potential - it was deadly._

_And it was fucking beautiful._

* * *

“Atsumu,” says a familiar voice from behind him as he finishes fixing his cuffs. He looks up to see Suna, looking dashing in the same tuxedo that Atsumu was wearing. Behind him, Aran and Gin are wearing similar attires, and he feels nostalgic at the sight of all of them together once again.

“Samu’s with mom.” Atsumu says, when he notices them looking around for his twin. 

“Hey,” He grins, approaching them to give all of them hugs. “Who would’ve thought, huh?”

“Yeah,” Aran laughed, rubbing his nape as one hand rests on his waist. “Kind of crazy that one of us is even getting married. I saw all of you through each act of stupidity growing up, y’know?”

“And we all even swore off love for volleyball.” Gin muses, smirking at the memory. 

“We were idiots, and we had dreams.” Suna drawls, sporting the usual blank expression of his. 

“Well, we’re reaching ‘em one by one.” Aran points out, grinning wolfishly.

“Yeah,” Atsumu agrees, smiling softly. “We are.”

There’s a soft knock on the door, and they all turn around to see Sugawara Koushi poking his head in. He was one of Hinata’s groomsmen, and he had done a bulk of the wedding planning. He was grinning widely as he spoke. 

“It’s time.”

Atsumu’s heart flutters.

* * *

_“‘Tsumu?” Hinata’s voice is laced with sleep and confusion as he stands in the doorway to the living room, yawning quietly as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. He was wearing one of Atsumu’s hoodies, it was a little too big for him but he knows that it’s exactly why Hinata enjoyed stealing his clothes too much._

_“Hey, did I wake you?” His voice is laced with guilt as he turns off the TV, scooching a bit as Hinata walks over and takes residence in the space next to him. He easily snuggles up to Atsumu as he leans against him, and his heart swells in fondness._

_“No. Had a bad dream.” Hinata mumbles, already nodding off. Atsumu hums in response, running his slender fingers through tangerine locks._

_“Alright. Go back to sleep, sunshine, I’ve got you.”_

_He doesn't hear a reply because Hinata’s breathing has already slowed, subconsciously snuggling up to Atsumu’s warmth as he drifts off to dreamland._

_Atsumu takes a breath, relaxing his body as he closes his eyes and allows sleep to claim him as well._

* * *

He tells Suna and the others to go ahead, and reassures Suga that he would follow. Once they leave the groom’s room, to the sofa. He sighs and sits down, leaning forward with his elbows on his thighs whilst lacing his fingers in front of him. Atsumu hangs his head low as he concentrates on his breathing in an attempt to calm his racing heart.

Atsumu doesn’t notice the door opening, nor does he register the quiet footsteps toward him. He only snaps his head up when he realizes the dip in the space next to him, only to be met with the observant gaze of his former captain.

“Hey.” Atsumu greets softly, to which Kita nods in response. He exhales heavily as he lowers his head again, gazing hard on the floor as he wrings his fingers together.

“Big day today.” He says. He doesn’t need to look up to know that Kita nods, and they sit together in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“Are you ready?” Kita asks, his voice soft. There’s a hint of something else he can’t quite pinpoint, but his thoughts are too preoccupied to mull over whatever it is. He thinks he has a feeling.

A heartbeat, and then, 

“Yes, I am.”

* * *

_They were at a set point. 18-17 in their favor. It was the last math of the season, and whoever wins would ultimately be named champions. Their opponent was once again the Schweiden Adlers, and neither of the teams were willing to give up the last point without the fight._

_All of Japan were watching them, as both teams had performed incredibly well during the whole run. No one knew who would win, and everyone had bated breath as each rally powered on._

_The last four sets were all close ones, and each were filled with multiple rallies and service aces. Each team kept shutting down each other’s momentum, and it felt like the match would go on forever._

_It was Meian’s serve. They all waited in formation. Meian serves, and the ball goes soaring over the net but the Adlers libero receives it, giving the other team a chance ball. Kageyama sets the ball to the already waiting Hoshiumi, who leaps into the air with a powerful start and slams the ball down to the other court._

_Hinata receives the ball and just as the ball goes up, he runs. Atsumu can feel him, he can almost hear him in his head._

_Atsumu knows._

_He sets the ball, and fate is decided as Hinata soars into the air above all of them, and not for the first time, Atsumu’s heart soars with him._

_They win the game, and the crowd roars._

_But the noise is drowned out, because he’s fixated on the fiery wing spiker who is positively beaming, running towards him. Atsumu moves on instinct as he catches Hinata in his arms, a laugh slipping past his lips as Hinata howls victoriously._

_Arms are tight around him, and his own limbs are secured just as firmly around the shorter male, who begins weeping, and he curls his arms around him tighter than possible._

_“Did you see that?” Hinata is breathless, the audience and their team is still cheering so loudly around them but Atsumu hears him perfectly. “I flew, Tsumu, I flew!”_

_“Yes you did,” Atsumu whispers fiercely, eyes fluttering shut. I knew you could_ . _He thinks._

_“You were there.” Hinata says, and Atsumu laughs. Because of course he was. Where else would he be? From the moment he laid eyes on Hinata Shouyou, he knew._

_This is where I belong. Next to him._

_“Always.”_

* * *

The wedding hall is filled with hundreds of friends and family. Atsumu feels like the whole volleyball league was here, including all of the teams that played against the two of them in high school. The room is filled with a quiet buzz as people greet each other, settling into their chairs. In a few moments, the ceremony will begin and Atsumu feels a teensy bit nauseous.

Atsumu joins Osamu at the front, who grins at him knowingly.

“You nervous?” He teases, eyes sparkling in mirth. Atsumu smirks, punching his brother’s arm lightly. “Shut up, asshole.

Osamu laughs, but it’s cut short when the music begins and the room is drawn into a hush. Atsumu’s heartbeat picks up as the entourage begins the march, and he wonders if he’d get kicked out if he throws up there and then.

 _No,_ he thinks, _keep it together, you bum._

It feels like forever before the last pair finish the march, and there’s dead silence for a few seconds before the notes change, and Kenma’s heavenly voice sings the first few lines of the groom’s song.

The doors open and everyone turns around to stare as Hinata Shouyou, clad in a white tuxedo with his orange hair as unruly as ever, begins his march down the aisle.

_Oh._

Atsumu swears he feels his heart still as everything else blurs into the background, eyes zeroed in on the man walking down the aisle towards him. No word in the dictionary could ever encompass the feelings he had during this moment. No word could ever perfectly describe how absolutely fucking _beautiful_ Shouyou looked that day.

He engraves each second into this memory, never wanting this moment to end. The march, in reality, lasted for only a few seconds. But he swears that it feels like it was just the beginning of forever for Atsumu.

Hinata is smiling at everyone, looking around him in gratitude and pure joy, surrounded by his loved ones. After what feels like an eternity, his eyes finally meet Atsumu’s, just as he reaches the end of the aisle.

_Then, he remembers._

* * *

_“Thank you again for today!” Hinata says, buzzing with happiness as the two of them walk out of the mall with a handful of shopping bags. They had just finished Christmas shopping, as per Hinata’s request since it was one of the rare days they had no training. Sakusa could not be bothered to leave the apartment, and Bokuto had gone to visit Akaashi so it was just the two of them who went out._

_“Anytime,” Atsumu grins as Hinata practically skips ahead, unbothered by the amount of shopping bags he was carrying._

_They didn’t live too far off from the mall, so they had opted to just walk. It was good exercise, plus it wasn’t too cold for either of them anyway. Atsumu fondly gazes after Hinata, his heart stuttering in his chest. It was a feeling that he knew all too well at this point._

_Then, he pauses. Because snowflakes begin to ascend on them, causing him to look up in surprise._

_“‘Tsumu!” Hinata gasps, dropping the bags on the ground around him. “It’s the first snow!”_

_Atsumu hums in agreement, head still tilted upward as the snowflakes. Then he hears Hinata’s familiar laughter filled with excitement, lowering his head just in time to see Hinata tug on his hands. The action causes him to drop the shopping bags he was carrying around them, and under normal circumstances he would be embarrassed of the mess they made on the sidewalk._

_But then, Hinata is slipping his hands into his own, a bright grin on his face as he gazes Atsumu with unfiltered happiness._

_Atsumu squeezes the smaller hands that fit so perfectly in his own, as he returns his grin._

_It was a cold day in December. The day of the first snow. But on this same day, as he watched Hinata laugh and smile at the exhilaration of experiencing the first snow of the year, Miya Atsumu felt warmth like no other as he held the sun in his grasp._

* * *

Shouyou is grinning at him, and Atsumu is reminded of that same day in December, his heart’s rhythm following the same song of the first snowfall.

_You’re shining._

He holds his gaze, using every bit of him to convey the strong emotions he felt for his man in the few seconds their eyes met. Shouyou softens and his grin mellows into a gentle smile.

_I love you,_ his heart whispers.

_I know,_ his eyes reply.

* * *

_Hinata’s lips are on his, kissing him with a searing passion that makes him feel hot all over as they fall into bed together. There’s not a hint of timidness as the smaller male claims his lips over and over again, and he’s unable to hold back a guttural groan as Hinata rolls his hips against Atsumu’s._

_He growls while securing his arms around Hinata’s smaller frame, flipping them over the bed with much ease, supporting his own weight with his arms so as to not crush his partner. He breaks the kiss, Hinata chasing after his lips with a small whimper that causes Atsumu to nearly lose it. He grins lazily, swooping down to press open-mouthed kisses on Hinata’s neck who gasps, encouraging Atsumu to lightly suckle on a patch of skin._

_The noises Hinata makes drive Atsumu wild, and soon enough he manages to get their shirts off. It was a miracle that he didn’t rip them. He was now pressing butterfly kisses on Hinata’s chest, trailing them all the way down his torso. Every kiss is placed with a quiet statement._

_“You’re beautiful.”_

_“So, so gorgeous.”_

_“You deserve to be worshipped._

_“I’ll take care of you.”_

_He’s careful, every word whispered against the male’s skin filled with genuine passion. Hinata has resorted to small whimpers, and Atsumu grins against the skin as he moves to undo his companion’s jeans when-_

_“Please,” Hinata begs, in what sounds like a choked sob. “Samu, please.”_

_Atsumu stills. Hinata’s breath hitches as he realizes his mistake. He slowly lifts his head up, to see Hinata looking back at him with his eyes wide, shining with unshed tears. They stare at each other for what feels like years, before Hinata whispers in anguish._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_Why are you apologizing? Don't do that._

_“I’m so, so sorry.”_

_I love you._

* * *

Ever so slowly, Shouyou turns his gaze away, and Atsumu’s heart painfully clenches in his chest as he reaches out for Osamu, who is gazing at Shouyou like he was the whole damn world. Shouyou’s gaze had shifted into something so much more as he reached out for Osamu’s waiting hand. Once he does, he looks like he’s finally _complete_ and Atsumu’s heart weeps.

It was as if the whole room had disappeared around them, leaving just the two of them. 

Atsumu smiles widely, and it is genuine. He’s happy. So, so happy that the two most important people in his life had found happiness in each other. His pain and sadness had no right to manifest in this special moment, he refused to let it. Not when they wanted to share this moment with him.

He won’t let it.

So he soothes his breaking heart as the ceremony begins, allowing himself to witness this, because he would never forgive himself if he missed any second of it. 

Because this is where he belonged, now, more than ever. With them. Beside them. 

_Beside him. Always beside him._

_Take care of him._ A treacherous voice in his head whispers. 

_He is your world._

_But he is my sun._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry but also, not really  
> the format is fucked up and it felt like i was writing thousands of words but alas this came out shorter than expected kjfhghgd
> 
> come scream at me on [twitter.](https://twitter.com/shounope)
> 
> p.s yes, this is inspired by [that one commercial.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7kAOvTFA5rs)


End file.
